


The ocean flows in me, the sun rises in you.

by Amancay



Category: Free!
Genre: Chibi, M/M, Sakurathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancay/pseuds/Amancay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is a little boy that thinks he has everything he ever wanted, until a certain someone comes arround</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ocean flows in me, the sun rises in you.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Herman Hesse's fairy tale.  
> And by the song 'Favola' by Eros Ramazzotti (that he wrote inspired by the fairy tale)

 

'It's dead” said a little boy sobbing and his heart stopped beating. He rised his head and looked up ”maybe it's sleeping”, said another little boy trying to calm him, and himself. ”NO! trees don’t sleep! he is deaaaad!!” and cried louder. He didn’t know what to say, he was too little to understand how nature worked, but he couldn’t just stay there and do nothing. So he took a deep breath and screamed ”WAKE UP!!”, obviously nothing happened. And the other little boy continued crying. 

He didn’t understand why he was so upset over an inanimated piece of wood, but he wasn’t insensitive, so he tried to wake the tree up again. Only this time he decided that maybe if he screamed in the top of the tree he’ll manage to wake it up.

 

 And that’s how he discovered it,  _paradise._ It took all his strenght to climb up there, he almost fell down a couple of times, but that didn’t stop him, he wasn’t a coward.When he finally arrived at the top his blue eyes sparkled, he could see the vast ocean dancing, and shining with the ray’s of the sun. He forgot all about the dead tree, the little boy, and everything else.

 His grand mother had to drag him out of there screaming for the very first time in both their lives. And once he finally came down she punished him. All of that, didn’t stop him for going up there every time he could, but over time he got wiser and learn to climb down before she  could find him.

 

One of those times he discovered some other amazing things, like the fact that, he was right!, it was sleeping!, and when it woke up, it was all covered in pink flowers and sorrounded by butterflies and all tipes of birds. Yes! It certanly was _paradise._ It was  his place in the world, being upthere looking at the ocean, listening to the birds singing, watching them flying and also the butterflies and all kind of animals. It was all he ever wanted, he didn’t need anything else, or  _anyone whatsoever…_

 

Until… One day, he heard a little boy laugh, exited, and screaming ”look at this! mom, dad, Gou!”. At first he petrified, thinking that he saw him, and that the grown ups were going to drag him down. But then he heard him again ”it’s amaaaazing, it’s finally bloomed”, and he started to dance arround the tree,  smiling and laughing like a nymph. That’s when he saw and he finally understood why his grandma always said that Japan was the ”country of the rising sun”, it seemed like the kid was glowing. Listening his laugh and watching his smile, his eyes sparkled, he felt mesmerised, hypnotized. Uncounciously stretched his arms trying to reach the boy. He stopped when he almost fell over. That broke the spell, but he still watched the boy, he wasn’t like the boy who cryed over the sleeping tree. He had long hair that looked dark pink or red.

 

 _Who is this boy? and why is my heart beating so fast?_  He didn’t got the chance to answer the first question because the boy and his family left before he could climb down and meet them. And he was way to young to answer the second one, he was only five years old.

 

But he never forgot the way that boy make him felt, _never._

 

_~~_

 

That’s why, that day. years later, when his grand mother asked him to help her buy teacups, he didn’t hesitate a second, and grabbed the ones with sakura flower’s painted on them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! please tell me if you find mistakes, I read it a couple of times but probable needs beta.  
> I also got inspired by the teacups haru has in his house :)


End file.
